


It never rains but it pours

by DaintyCrow



Series: Magic Trouble [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Stiles hat die Idee für einen neuen Zauber, und (natürlich) läuft wieder einmal nicht alles so, wie es soll ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Idee hier kam mir kürzlich, und hat mich irgendwie nicht mehr so richtig losgelassen, darum dachte ich mir, schreibe ich sie einfach mal auf. Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem?

Sobald Lydia am frühen Morgen das Schulgebäude betrat, und sie am anderen Ende des Flures Stiles entdeckte, breitete sich ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihr aus. Ein berechtigtes schlechtes Gefühl, wie sie fand, denn Stiles grinste. Nein, eigentlich strahlte er schon beinahe. Und wann immer Stiles mit einem so breiten Grinsen im Gesicht durch die Gegend wanderte, war höchste Vorsicht angebracht. Schon immer. Und spätestens seit der Sohn des Sheriffs begonnen hatte, mit Magie und anderen Tricks zu experimentieren, ging ein solches Grinsen meist auch mit einer kurz darauf folgenden lebensgefährlichen Situation einher. Und eher selten hielt sich das dem Grinsen folgende in menschlichen Maßstäben. Wenn sie es genau nahm, dann hielt es sich gar nicht mehr in menschlichen Maßstäben. Nicht, seit Deaton Stiles erklärt hatte, dass dieser mit einer gewisse magischen Begabung geboren worden zu sein schien. Seit diesem Gespräch hatte Stiles sich immer mehr in die übernatürliche Welt eingearbeitet, und schließlich hatte er es sogar geschafft, sich mit echten Hexen und Hexern in Verbindung zu setzen. Nicht, dass es sie wunderte. Wenn Stiles etwas wollte, dann arbeitete er meist so lange daran, bis er es bekam. Und so war Stiles doch tatsächlich an ganze Bücherregale über echte magische Zauber und Rituale, sowie deren zugehörige Anleitungen gekommen. Und genau wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, versuchte er sich natürlich daran. Denn genau so war Stiles eben. Das war eine Sache, die sie über ihn sehr schnell gelernt hatte, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte, ihn immer und überall zu ignorieren und auszublenden.  
Anfangs war es noch lustig gewesen, Stiles zuzusehen, wie er sich maßlos überschätzte, und demzufolge auch scheiterte. Nur dummerweise waren Stiles’ magische Fähigkeiten gewachsen. Aber ruhiger und gelassener wurde er dadurch leider nicht. Etwas, dass sehr schnell dafür sorgte, dass seine Zauberversuche zwar noch immer nicht gelangen, sie aber gleichzeitig noch mit heftigen, manchmal sogar beinahe tödlichen, Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen hatten. Also ja, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl. Denn so grinste Stiles nur, wenn er der Meinung war, einen Durchbruch erlangt zu haben. Was nicht ganz so oft vorkam. Zum Glück, denn meist waren die zu bekämpfenden Nebenwirkungen sehr viel Schlimmer, wenn Stiles einen „Durchbruch“ hatte.  
Aber Lydia war schlau genug – und sie wusste, dass es bei den anderen nicht anders war –, sich von Stiles fernzuhalten, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Denn solange man nicht in seine Nähe kam, überstand man normalerweise alles unbeschadet. Oder zumindest den Großteil. Irgendwann löste alles sich einfach wieder von selbst auf, und man merkte meist nicht einmal etwas davon, weil Stiles es irgendwie schaffte, die Nebenwirkungen in den Griff zu kriegen. Sie verstand beim besten Willen nicht wie, denn sobald sie – oder einer der anderen – in seiner Nähe war, schien er absolut unfähig dazu zu sein.  
Nur leider war das Glück selten auf ihrer Seite – in Beacon Hills schien das Wort ‚Glück‘ generell sehr klein geschrieben zu werden –, und während sie sich den ganzen Schultag über bedeckt hielt und sie innerlich noch darauf hoffte, dass Stiles keinem von ihnen über den Weg lief, oder zumindest lieber jemand anderen als sie aufsuchte, damit derjenige ihm beistand, kam es natürlich wie immer anders …

„Lydia!“, hörte sie Stiles hinter sich rufen, gerade als sie dabei war das Schulgebäude zu verlassen und sie eigentlich bereits damit gerechnet hatte, es alles überstanden zu haben. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Stöhnen, während sie die Augen schloss und sehr tief durchatmete. Nun gut, dann blieb es diesmal wohl an ihr hängen, Stiles auszureden, was auch immer er vorhatte. Oder zumindest die Konsequenzen so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu halten …  
Langsam drehte sie sich um. Warum genau, kam Stiles eigentlich immer zu ihr? Es gab in Beacon Hills doch sehr viel mehr Einwohner, und auch sehr viel mehr magische Wesen und Geschöpfe, als nur sie. Er könnte sich einfach einen Werwolf suchen, die wären wenigstens so stark, dass die Möglichkeit bei Stiles’ Experimenten zu sterben sehr gering war. Nur leider waren die auch sehr viel schneller, was das Weglaufen anging, wie es ihr schien, denn nachdem Stiles es einmal geschafft hatte, Derek davon zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen, war danach nie wieder einer der Werwölfe aufgetaucht, wenn Stiles auch nur ansatzweise gute Laune zu haben schien. Oder zumindest kamen sie niemals näher. Abgesehen von Scott, aber selbst der hielt sich meist in einigem Abstand zu Stiles, wenn dieser etwas Auszuhecken schien. Kein Wunder eigentlich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie schlimm Derek ausgesehen hatte, als die beiden, wie aus dem Nichts, wieder vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren. Ein wenig, als hätte man ihn gefoltert, oder als hätte man ihn zu Tode erschreckt, und das gleich mehrmals. Aber sie hatten nie auch nur ein Wort über den Vorfall aus ihm herausbekommen, und selbst Stiles schwieg darüber wie ein Grab. Anfangs hatten sie alle noch gefragt, es dann aber irgendwann aufgegeben, als es einfach zu nichts zu führen schien.  
Genauso hatte Lydia auch ihre Fragerei über Stiles’ gute Laune aufgegeben. Ursprünglich hatte sie ihn darauf angesprochen, hatte gefragt, warum er grinste, und was er nun wieder ausgefressen hatte, aber aus diesem Fehler hatte sie längst gelernt. Wie jeder andere auch. Wenn man nah genug war, um Stiles Fragen zu stellen, dann war man auf jeden Fall viel zu nah am Geschehen. Und dennoch hatte es keiner von ihnen je geschafft, Stiles wegzuschicken, wenn er Hilfe wollte. Sie hatten tausendfach versucht, ihm alles auszureden, aber wenn er an seinem Plan festhielt, dann machte man am Ende doch mit. Vorausgesetzt, man war nicht schnell genug wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und diesmal war sie offensichtlich nicht schnell genug gewesen. Nun seufzte sie doch einmal laut auf, gab sich dann aber geschlagen, und wartete auf Stiles, der sich ihr mit federndem Gang näherte. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass er noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte, irgendwann einen Zauber richtig hinzubekommen? Momentan sah es nicht so aus, als würde das je gelingen.  
„Lyds“, meinte Stiles, sobald er nah genug war, und wenn sie es nicht für unmöglich gehalten hätte, dann wäre sie sich sicher geworden, dass sein Grinsen sogar noch breiter geworden und seine Begeisterung noch gewachsen war. „Ich habe einen richtig guten Plan.“ Oh nein. Das hörte sich wirklich gar nicht gut an. So fing es immer an, bevor es danach so richtig schlimm wurde. Seine Pläne endeten einfach nicht gut. Nie. Egal worum es ging, es ging schief. Immer. Jedes einzelne Mal.

–

Sie hatte es versucht. Sie hatte wirklich versucht, es ihm auszureden. Doch stur wie Stiles war, hatte er es geschafft, dass sie jetzt, im Endeffekt, doch genau dort stand, wo er sie haben wollte: Neben ihm. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr Stiles versuchte es immer allen recht zu machen, bis er dann selbst etwas wollte, und man ihn davon einfach nicht mehr abbringen konnte. Nicht einmal Dereks Knurren beeindruckte ihn noch, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und dabei zuckte er sonst sogar beim kleinsten strengen Blick seitens Derek zusammen …  
Vielleicht hätte Lydia sich am Morgen einfach umdrehen und die Schule verlassen sollen, sobald sie gemerkt hatte, was los war. Dann wäre das hier bestimmt nicht passiert. Dann könnte sie jetzt schön Zuhause sitzen und ein Buch lesen oder nichts tun. Auf jeden Fall müsste sie sich dann nicht hiermit beschäftigen.  
„Also, was genau hast du vor?“, verlangte sie zu erfahren, während sie Stiles dabei beobachtete, wie dieser in Peters altem Haus – sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie Stiles es erreicht hatte, dass dieses leerstehende Haus jetzt ihm zur Verfügung stand, und sie wusste auch nicht, wie er es schaffte, dass sie jetzt in diesem Haus stand, das sie eigentlich nie wieder hatte betreten wollen, nachdem sie hier dem jungen, oder eher toten, Peter zum ersten Mal in die Falle gelaufen war – irgendwelche komischen Zeichen in einem Kreis auf den Boden malte. Es wirkte ein wenig wie ein Pentagram, nur mit viel mehr Linien und Kreisen und Zeichen und nichts davon kam ihr auch nur ansatzweise bekannt vor.  
„Nur ein einfacher Teleportationszauber“, beantwortete Stiles ihre Frage und richtete sich dann mit einem breiten Grinsen auf, bevor er sein Meisterwerk betrachtete. „Bereit?“, wollte er wissen und legte die Kohle, mit der er gezeichnet hatte, neben sich auf dem Boden ab.  
Lydia schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Weißt du, wie viel bei so einem Zauber schief gehen kann?! Wir könnten- wir könnten-“ Ihr fehlten die Worte. „-alles mögliche“, schloss sie schließlich schwach. Stiles hatte doch Hary Potter gelesen, oder nicht? Also wie genau kam er zu so einem Plan?!  
Stiles winkte nur ab und zog sie in den Kreis. „Das wird schon“, murmelte er aufmunternd und drehte sich dann zu seiner Tasche um, aus der er in kürzester Zeit ein Buch holte, das er aufschlug. Offensichtlich um noch einmal etwas nachzulesen. Das wurde ja wirklich immer besser. Warum genau rannte Lydia eigentlich nicht gerade um ihr Leben? Denn ihr war danach. Auf jeden Fall. Nur ihre Beine spielten irgendwie nicht mit. Aber andererseits war sie auch froh, dass wirklich sie hier war, und nicht Scott, denn im Gegensatz zu Scott hatte sie zumindest gewisse Chancen, Stiles von noch mehr Dummheiten abzuhalten. Auch wenn die Chancen nicht sehr gut standen …  
„Okay, ich bin so weit“, riss Stiles sie aus ihren Gedanken, und dann trat er mit einem kleinen Papierzettel neben sie. „Und ich denke für den Anfang teleportiere ich uns einfach in den Wald zu Dereks altem Haus. Da dürfte uns keiner sehen, und wir kommen gut zu Fuß zurück. Klingt gut, oder?“  
Lydia nickte gezwungenermaßen. Eigentlich klang es eher, als würde das gewaltig schiefgehen und sie in der Luft zerreißen oder etwas anderes in dieser Art … andererseits hatten sie auch bis jetzt immer überlebt. Nur hatte Stiles sich bis jetzt auch nie am Teleportieren versucht.  
Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie zu Stiles sah, dessen gute Laune offensichtlich nicht das kleinste bisschen abschwächte, wenn sie nach seinem Grinsen ging. Er hüpfte schon beinahe, so viel Energie schien er zu haben, und dann begann er irgendetwas in einer Sprache zu murmeln, die Lydia nicht kannte, und von der sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sie wirklich kennen wollte. Ab und an wurde Stiles langsamer und sah auf das Blatt in seinen Händen, was ihr Vertrauen nicht unbedingt steigerte, und dann war um sie herum plötzlich ein grelles Licht, das Lydia zwang, die Augen zu schließen. Doch sonst passierte überhaupt gar nichts. Nicht das geringste. Alles was passierte war, dass Stiles weiterhin in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache irgendeinen Spruch zitierte, und dass das Licht vor ihren geschlossenen Augen immer greller zu werden schien. Und dann ebbte die Helligkeit plötzlich ab, und um sich herum hörte sie unglaublich viel Lärm. Also irgendetwas hatte Stiles auf jeden Fall geschafft.  
Schnell öffnete sie die Augen, innerlich auf alle möglichen Monster vorbereitet, und stockte. Keine Monster. Kein einziges. Dafür unglaublich viele Menschen, Autos und Leuchtreklame. Sie standen mitten auf einer befahrenen Straße, die lauter war als Beacon Hills, wenn das Rudel gerade um sein Leben kämpfte.

Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie ihren Standpunkt recht schnell als Metropolis in Illiois. Illiois! Stiles hatte zu Dereks Haus gewollt. Nach Beacon Hills in Kalifornien! Nicht nach Metropolis in Illiois! Sie stockte, als sie eine der Werbetafeln genauer betrachtete. Nein, das konnte nicht- Oder doch, eigentlich schon. Natürlich war es so. Denn selbstverständlich war das beinahe ganz andere Ende der USA ein viel zu leichtes Ziel für Stiles. Oder eher für einen von Stiles’ Fehlschlägen. Denn dann hätte man ja ganz leicht wieder nach Hause gekonnt. Nur ein paar Stunden und sie hätten zurück in Beacon Hills sein können. Nur das hier war nicht Metropolis. Oder zumindest nicht das _richtige_ Metropolis.  
Am liebsten hätte sie bei dem Anblick der Reklame angefangen zu weinen, besonders als sie sich weiter um sich selbst drehte, und sie auf jeder anderen Werbetafel genau dasselbe sah. Ein Bild. Oder nein, eigentlich eher ein Foto. Ein wirklich sehr bekanntes Foto. Und natürlich kannte sie es. Selbstverständlich tat sie das. Stiles hatte sie ja oft genug damit gequält. Es war das eine Foto. Das erste Foto. Das, mit dem James „Jimmy“ Olsen, obwohl man darauf kaum etwas erkennen konnte, berühmt wurde. In den Filmen. In den Comics. Es war kein Foto, das wirklich existieren dürfte. Nie im Leben. Und doch war sie hier. Und vor ihr das Foto in gefühlt tausendfacher Ausführung. Nein, Stiles hatte sie nicht teleportiert. Er hatte sie in ein verdammtes Paralleluniversum gezogen!  
Energisch drehte sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse, um nach Stiles zu suchen, und sie entdeckte ihn mit riesigen Augen vor einem der großen Plakate. Oder nicht-Plakate. Sofort machte sich sich auf dem Weg zu ihm, und baute sich dann in voller Größe vor ihm auf. Doch er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, er sah sie nur weiter mit leuchtenden Augen an und schien absolut begeistert. Begeistert! Wie konnte er nur in einer solchen Situation überhaupt an etwas wie Begeisterung denken?!  
„Stiles, ich schwöre dir, wenn wir hier je wieder raus kommen, dann werde ich dich töten“, gab sie so ernst wie nur möglich von sich. Am liebsten hätte sie angefangen zu weinen. Angesichts von Stiles Fähigkeiten bezweifelte sie sehr stark, dass er sie wieder zurückbringen könnte, und sie wollte zurück. Zurück nach Hause, in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht für immer hier bleiben, und am Ende vielleicht sogar hier Sterben. Wie konnte Stiles ihr das nur antun? Und wieso verfiel er nicht genauso in Panik wie sie?!  
„Lydia!“, rief er aus und schien immer begeisterter zu werden, so wie er auf und ab hibbelte. „Das ist Superman. Superman! Das war zwar überhaupt nicht das Ziel, aber- Superman, Lydia!“  
„Stiles, hör auf dich zu freuen!“, verlangte sie. „Das hier ist ein Paralleluniversum. Ein gottverdammtes Paralleluniversum! Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu freuen!“  
Stiles vor ihr verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ist ja gut“, murmelte er leise, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und stampfte einmal auf den Boden auf.  
„Nein, Stiles! Das ist nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut!“  
Aber Stiles schien sie gar nicht mehr zu beachten, denn er hüpfte bereits wieder fröhlich auf und ab und sah sich begeistert weiter um. „Lyds, das hier ist fantastisch! Was denkst du, ob ich ihn auffliegen lassen darf? Ich habe die Filme gesehen, ich bin mir sicher, wir kriegen das hin. Oh, bitte last uns zu ihm hingehen und ihn-“  
„Stiles, nein!“, unterbrach Lydia seine Ausführungen. „Du wirst ganz sicher nicht dafür sorgen, dass Supermans Identität auffliegt, klar?“, verlangte sie von ihm. Stiles war doch wirklich- schrecklich! Er sollte sich lieber mal Gedanken machen, wie sie wieder nach Hause kamen … „Weißt du was? Am besten du kommst nicht einmal auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe“, fügte sie hinzu. „Denk einfach darüber nach, wie wir zurückkommen, und halt dich am besten von allem fern, was auch nur ansatzweise mit Superman zu tun hat“, meinte sie schließlich in ihrem besten herrischen Tonfall, dem normalerweise niemand widersprach. Oder fast niemand. Sie hoffte nur, dass Stiles jetzt begann auf sie zu hören, wo er es ja schon vorhin in ihrer Welt nicht getan hatte. Wozu sonst war sie denn hier, wenn nicht als Stiles’ Gewissen? Denn sie wollte nicht, dass er ihnen irgendwie Ärger einhandelte, weil er nicht den Mund halten konnte. Nein, sie wollte nur zurück.  
Sie konnte deutlich sehen und fast schon hören, wie es in Stiles’ Hirn arbeitete. Schließlich schüttelte dieser doch tatsächlich den Kopf. „Geht nicht“, meinte er dann, als wäre es das logischste der Welt. „Wir müssen immerhin zurück, richtig? Und wenn du ganz ehrlich bist: fällt dir in einer Welt mit Superman jemand ein, der besser dafür geeignet wäre, uns zu helfen? Denn ich habe alle meine Bücher in Beacon Hills, und wenn jemand hier weiß, wie man durch Welten und Universen reist, dann doch am ehesten er, oder?“  
Und am liebsten hätte Lydia geschrien, denn das klang sogar tatsächlich logisch. Schließlich, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und warf Stiles einen Blick zu, von dem sie wirklich hoffte, dass er Stiles klarmachte, dass sie nicht glücklich war. „Schön“, meinte sie dann knapp. „Du gehst vor.“  
Und Stiles wagte es doch tatsächlich, seine Lippen wieder zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen, bevor er einmal siegessicher einen Arm in die Luft reckte. „Na dann los!“, rief er aus. Und das war’s. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie Stiles am Morgen Lächeln sah, würde sie sich sofort umdrehen, und die nächste Woche nicht mehr ihr Zimmer verlassen. Denn das hier war genug Fehlschlag für den Rest ihres Lebens!

–

Als sie am Gebäude des ‚Daily Planet‘ ankamen, was Stiles’ aufgedrehte Art beinahe unerträglich geworden und Lydia hatte selbst auch reichlich Schwierigkeiten damit, ruhig zu bleiben. Wobei sie nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu freuen, sondern ihre Gedanken eher der Ermordung Stiles’ galten. Ein wenig hoffte sie, dass Stiles der Schlag traf, aber andererseits wusste sie auch, wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Stiles auch normalerweise sehr aufgedreht war, sanken die Chancen, dass es ihm wirklich schadete, noch weiter.  
Stiles warf ihr kurz von der Seite einen Blick zu, bevor er auf das große Gebäude vor ihnen zuging und durch eine der riesigen Türen hineintrat. Lydia folge ihm kurz darauf. Mit immer mindestens einem Meter Abstand beobachtete sie genau was er tat, und achtete darauf, dass er hoffentlich nichts dummes anstellte. Oder nicht noch mehr dummes anstellte, denn das was er bereits getan hatte war schon ziemlich dumm gewesen … und kaum an Dummheit zu übertreffen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich hier war. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Albtraum? Nur hatte sie bis jetzt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gefunden, und auch sich selbst zu kneifen hatte nicht wirklich dazu geführt, dass sie aufwachte …  
Mit eiligen Schritten ging Stiles auf die Rezeption zu. „Hi“, meinte er dann, sobald er dort ankam, und Lydia musste zugeben, dass sie überrascht war, wie gelassen er plötzlich aussah. Die Dame hinter dem Tresen sah auf und schenkte Stiles ein Lächeln, was dieser offensichtlich als Zeichen nahm, um weiterzusprechen. „Wie suchen nach Kal-E- äh- Clark Kent.“  
Lydia hätte sich bei seinem Versprecher am liebsten mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen beschränkte sie sich darauf, näher an Stiles heranzutreten und ihm so fest sie nur konnte mit den Absätzen ihrer Schuhe auf den Fuß zu treten. Augenblicklich zuckte Stiles zusammen und warf ihr einen anschuldigenden Blick zu, den sie geflissentlich ignorierte.  
Durch ein Räuspern der Rezeptionistin wurden sie beide wieder aufmerksamer und sahen nach vorne. „Sie finden Mister Kent im siebten Stock in seinem Büro“, gab die Frau mit einem freundlichen Lächeln von sich und deutete dann auf ein paar Fahrstühle. Sowohl Lydia als auch Stiles bedankten sich freundlich, und machten sich dann gemeinsam auf den ihnen gewiesenen Weg.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass er uns helfen kann?“, gab Lydia zweifelnd kund, sobald die Fahrstuhltüren sich hinter ihnen schossen und Stiles auf den Knopf für den siebten Stock gedrückt hatte.  
Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber einen Versuch ist es wert oder? Und selbst wenn nicht, vielleicht kennt er jemanden, der uns helfen kann.“  
„Jemanden, von dem wir nichts wissen?“  
Stiles sah kurz zu ihr, und stellte sich dann näher an sie heran, als im dritten Stock jemand zu ihnen in den Fahrstuhl stieg. „Kann doch sein“, meinte er so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Zum Glück gab es hier keine Werwölfe, denn die hätten das schon hören können … und Superman könnte es auch hören, wenn sie sich richtig an seine Fähigkeiten erinnerte. „Vielleicht gibt es was, dass wir aus den Filmen nicht kennen.“  
Lydia war nicht wirklich überzeugt, nickte aber dennoch. Als die Fahrstuhltür sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete, zeigte die leuchtende Ziffer über der Tür, dass sie und Stiles im gewünschten Stockwerk angekommen waren. Sie ließen den zugestiegenen Fahrgast allein zurück und traten hinaus auf einen menschenleeren Gang, von dem einige Türen in offensichtlich Büros abgingen. So hatte es in den Filmen nicht ausgesehen …  
Dennoch ging sie mit Stiles immer weiter den Gang entlang und las sich jedes der Schilder durch. Keiner der Namen, die sie las, kamen ihr auch nur ansatzweise bekannt vor.  
„Hier!“, riss Stiles sie aus ihren Gedanken und deutete aufgeregt auf eine der Türen am Ende des Ganges. „Clark Kent, das ist das richtige.“ Noch bevor Lydia auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte, etwas zu sagen oder Stiles näher zu kommen, öffnete dieser bereits die Tür und erstarrte noch im gleichen Augenblick. Lydia konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, aber es schien als würden er lediglich vor sich hinstammeln und nichts brauchbares von sich geben. So schnell sie konnte eilte sie zu ihm, und als sie durch die Tür sah, erstarrte sie ebenfalls.  
„Das ist- das- er-“, brachte sie hervor, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Stiles lediglich mehrmals schnell nickte.  
Vor ihnen schien nun auch der Mann sie zu bemerken – Lydia würde schwören, dass Superman sie bereits längst bemerkt hatte, und nur so tat, als wäre dem nicht so –, und er drehte sich leicht von einem Bücherregal weg, in dem er bis eben noch nach etwas gesucht zu haben schien. Als er sie nun genau ansah, blieb Lydia angesichts der Ähnlichkeit fast der Atem weg. Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, und er kam, durch das doch recht große Büro, einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte er höflich. Er, Clark Kent. Oder Kal-El. Oder Superman. Oder auch das absolut perfekte Ebenbild von Derek Hale. Nur in lachend und freundlich.  
„Verdammt“, entkam es Lydia. Derek vor ihr zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Lydia öffnete einige Male den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, beließ es schließlich aber bei einem Kopfschütteln. Das hier hatte Stiles ihr eingebrockt, dann sollte er sich auch darum kümmern, dass sie hier wieder rauskamen. Sie warf ihrem Begleiter einen auffordernden Blick zu und deutete in Richtung Derek. Clark Kent, verbesserte sie sich innerlich. Das hier war nicht Derek Hale, das war Superman.  
„Äh-“ Auch Stiles schien so seine Probleme mit der Situation zu haben. „Du- du bist-“  
Superman zog nun auch noch die andere Augenbraue hoch. „Ja?“  
„Du bist Superman.“  
Lydia stöhnte auf, und sah sich dann ganz schnell im Flur um, der noch immer Menschenleer war – zum Glück –, bevor sie Stiles in den Raum schon und die Türen hinter sich schloss. Warum kümmerte es sie eigentlich, ob Superman aufflog? Der Typ existiere nicht mal! Obwohl, was wenn sie gerade was im Film änderten? Nein, unwahrscheinlich. Oder? Sie musste das unbedingt mit Stiles klären. Sobald sie zurück waren. Jetzt nicht. Jetzt musste sie Stiles von Dummheiten abhalten und dafür sorgen, dass sie hier irgendwie wieder rauskamen.  
„Was?“, fragte Superman. Er schien mehr als nur überrascht. „Ich bin nicht-“  
„Vergiss es“, meinte Stiles sofort. „Ich meine ernsthaft? ‘ne Brille? Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen? Ich frage mich wirklich, wieso dir das alle abkaufen. So blöd kann doch keiner sein.“  
Superman öffnete einmal den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, und schließlich nickte er langsam. „Was würden Sie denn vorschlagen?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber deshalb bin ich auch gar nicht hier. Sondern weil wir-“ Stiles fuchtelte kurz zwischen Lydia und sich selbst hin und her. „-deine Hilfe brauchen, Ka-Clark. Clark.“  
„Stiles!“, zischte Lydia ihn an.  
„Was?“, gab der sofort zurück. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich den Film gesehen habe, okay?!“  
„Wovon reden Sie?“, wollte Superman wissen, doch Stiles schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf.  
„Von gar nichts. Aber wir brauchen wirklich deine Hilfe. Wir sind nämlich … nun ja, nicht von hier.“ Lydia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Langsam zweifelte sie immer mehr an Stiles. Oder an Stiles’ Verstand. „Genau genommen sind wir von … einer anderen-“ Er schien zu zögern. „Nein, weißt du was, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich sind wir von hier nur aus einem anderen Universum. Sie haben nicht zufällig ‘ne Idee, wie man zurückkommt?“  
Lydia verdrehte die Augen. So würde das nie etwas werden.

–

„Stiles, weißt du, ein wenig habe ich das Gefühl, dass du von Anfang an wusstest, dass das nicht klappt“, warf Lydia ihm vor, sobald sie nach etwa einer Stunde das Gebäude des ‚Daily Plnet‘ wieder verließen. Stiles hatte recht schnell aufgehört, sich mit ihrem Problem zu befassen, besonders da Superman ihnen ganz offensichtlich nicht helfen konnte, und hatte stattdessen begonnen, sich mit dem Helden über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten.  
„Ja, aber wie sonst hätte ich dich dazu bekommen können, dass wir ihn besuchen?“  
Sie blieb auf dem Absatz stehen, als sie das hörte. „Was?!“  
Auch Stiles blieb stehen, und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihr um. „Du musst zugeben, dass durchaus die Chance bestand, dass er uns hätte helfen können“, meinte er dann. „Und dass ich mit ihm sprechen durfte war sogar noch ein Bonus. Ich meine: Superman! Lydia, wer würde Superman nicht gerne Mal treffen. Aber ich gebe zu, Batman wäre auch nett. Was glaubst du, ob wir Batman auch mal treffen-“ Er brach ganz plötzlich ab, als er in Lydias Gesicht sah, und verdrehte die Augen. „Schon klar, ein Superheld pro Tag reicht. Dann halt nicht.“  
„War das hier von Anfang an geplant?!“, verlangte sie zu erfahren.  
Sofort schüttelte Stiles den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte uns wirklich nur teleportieren. Aber du musst zugeben das hier ist auch cool, und außerdem muss man die Chancen ergreifen.“  
„Machst du dir eigentlich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber, wie wir zurückkommen? Was wenn wir für immer hier bleiben müssen? Was wenn wir unsere ganzen Familien nie wieder-“  
„Reg dich ab“, gab Stiles von sich und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig. Was genau war eigentlich mit dem Stiles passiert, den sie kannte?! „Das hier löst sich irgendwann von selbst wieder auf, und bis dahin können wir-“  
„Tut es das?“, wollte Lydia wissen.  
Stiles nickte. „Ja, ist beim letzten Mal auch so gewesen.“  
„Beim letzten Mal?“ Was genau passierte hier gerade?  
„Ja, damals mit Derek. Wobei ich zugebe, dass das damals noch etwas schräger war. Und außerdem wurden Derek und ich da getrennt, und mussten durch all das alleine durch.“ Moment, sprach Stiles von diesem Mal, als Derek so fertig gewesen war? Was war da passiert?! Und hatte Stiles ihr gerade eröffnet, dass er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass sich das alles von alleine klären würde? Und dass er sie belogen hatte, um zu Superman gehen zu können?  
„Stiles, du-“, begann sie gerade, wurde aber von Stiles unterbrochen.  
„Weißt du, wenn wir jetzt eh noch hier bleiben müssen, können wir dann nicht doch noch mal Batman besuchen? Komm schon!“  
Lydia starrte ihn nur schweigend an. Das war’s. Sie war raus. Aber zumindest hatte sie aus ihren Fehlern gelernt, denn sie würde Stiles ganz sicher nie wieder bei einem seiner Zauber ‚helfen‘. Egal wie sehr er bettelte. Sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Ab jetzt würde sie genauso standhaft bleiben, wie Derek es tat … und als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme würde sie sich außerdem niemals wieder in Stiles Nähe wagen, wenn sie wusste, dass er einen Plan hatte. Sie würde einfach umdrehen, und sich den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer einschließen, wenn es das nächste Mal so weit war. Ja, genau so würde sie es machen. Und hoffentlich schaffte sie das auch …  
„Stiles, wir können nicht zu Batman“, begann sie, während sie Stiles nacheilte. „Der wohnt in einem ganz anderen Bundesstaat, und weder du noch ich haben das Geld für eine Fahrt dorthin bei uns.“ Sie hoffte nur, dass das hier schnell wieder vorbei war. Und zwar ab besten gestern. Aber mindestens bevor Stiles sie zur nächsten Dummheit überredete …


End file.
